User talk:ArchAngel 99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Maximillion D. Kaiser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Subrosian (talk) 14:44, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Joining the Wiki This Wiki is free for anyone to join, but whether they will stay is determined by if they follow the rules and guidelines to ensure quality articles are created. I'm not sure why you left a message on Maximillion's page though when you probably should have left one on mine or Jewel's. In any case, you are more than welcome to stay and make articles but make sure to check out some articles and familiarize yourself with the expectations here. Welcome aboard. Subrosian (talk) 16:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hello! This is c5l6t4, one of the admins of the onepiecefanfiction wiki, I would just like to say that if you have questions or need assistance here then you can message Subrosian or me on our talk page :) C5l6t4 (talk) 10:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 One Piece Fanfiction wikia We don't mind if you add your characters to the wiki since this is kinda why the wiki existed in the first place. However, I would like you to first read the rules and regulations of the wiki so that we may have less problems on our hands. Also I have only recently started watching One Piece not too long ago so RPing would have to be a no-no for me because of spoiler issues haha. I'm sure the others would love to role-play with you though since they have better knowledge of this series than I. Anyways, enjoy your time in the wiki! C5l6t4 (talk) 17:02, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Oh sure I'd love to RP with you one day :) If you need help or suggestions for something then don't be shy to ask the Admins. Also, if you are going to make an article for a Devil Fruit I would suggest using the "Devil Fruit box" template. As for the Devil Fruit itself, please use short names (like Operation was shortened into Ope for Law's Devil Fruit) and you have to double check if someone else already made that since we disapprove (apparently) of having two identical Devil Fruit powers here in this wiki. C5l6t4 (talk) 17:17, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Just a little note I have no idea what most of your message said because I still don't understand Haki. Like I said, I've just recently started on One Piece so I don't know about much stuff there like Haki and the New World. Basically I don't know anything from Enies' Lobby until wherever this series stopped. Don't tell me though because I don't want any more spoilers. Also, just so we are clear on this matter, I hope you know that this wiki isn't an RP forum. Because my friend was a bit concerned that perhaps you might have thought that it was. There's no harm in wanting to RP but the Wiki isn't an outlet for role-playing and we don't have a forum or anything. C5l6t4 (talk) 17:36, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Template Characters Alrighty then~! The characters template we've been using are Characters and Pirates. It should be seen when you click on templates? C5l6t4 (talk) 17:51, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 No worries, hon. If it helps, I can add the template in for you. I just need to know if this character is a Pirate, Bounty Hunter, member of an organization, Marine, etc. C5l6t4 (talk) 18:13, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Affiliations Since your character has no affiliations yet then I cannot add it in to the template. When you decide to let him have a crew then you can just go ahead and edit the template page. I already added the Pirates template in your article. Try playing around with the buttons and stuff, that's how I learned how to use the wiki. Oh by the way I love your character's signature laugh. I can imagine a mute going "Huehuehue" It's adorbs! :3 C5l6t4 (talk) 18:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 Hi, Angel! Sorry I haven't replied and being active so much lately. College really has me busy. BTW you forgot to leave your message a signature so it took a while to figure out who sent me that message, haha. You don't need to tell me everything you add in your articles by the way. Just post them and Subro and I will have a looksie later on. C5l6t4 (talk) 13:25, June 22, 2015 (UTC)c5l6t4 A Question Do you intend to come back? Because some of your articles could use a little tweaking and I don't want to outright delete them. Subrosian (talk) 04:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) That is perfectly fair and reasonable. I'm just trying to do some housekeeping and there are a lot of neglected articles that need a great deal of work but I'm fairly certain most of their owners will never come back. I just wanted to check on you in particular because you've been active in the last few months. Subrosian (talk) 04:06, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Back from hiatus Hello, sorry that I haven't been replying to any of your messages. I was on a short hiatus to focus on my college studies. I'll be sure to check out your articles soon if you are still active on the site. Have a great day! C5l6t4 (talk) 05:20, April 28, 2017 (UTC)c5l6t4 Custom Character Template You are aware there's already an info box template for characters that is essentially identical to yours that you can edit as you see fit? This was an unnecessary edition to the Wiki. Subrosian (talk) 06:56, April 29, 2017 (UTC) That's quite alright. This is the one I use quite often, so feel free to make use of it for any future articles. If you have any questions regarding it, don't hesitate to ask for my assistance. Subrosian (talk) 07:14, April 29, 2017 (UTC) How I've Been I've been better, but thank you for asking. Life, school, and work are all a struggle these days but I get by the best I can. Unfortunately I don't have as much time to dedicate to the Wiki but I make my best effort to come on here for routine cleanup which I've been trying to do off and on for probably five years now. It's not easy to sift through so many articles and it's even harder to cherry pick what needs deleting. Subrosian (talk) 07:19, April 29, 2017 (UTC) The hardest part about keeping this Wiki organized and cleaned up are the people who get notifications that their articles have been deleted. Then, they come back after having not touched them at all after two, three, or even five years complaining to me that I deleted their articles. Subrosian (talk) 20:32, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I would have chat unlocked but I'm not entirely sure how to do it. I'm still pretty new to a lot of the Wiki bells and whistles. Subrosian (talk) 23:20, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Chat I seem to have gotten the chat active, but I'm still pretty lacking in how to add it to the home page so the right navigation bar shows up with it or make changes to the chat room itself. I do know I can have people directly access it this way through the chat URL itself. Subrosian (talk) 23:46, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Contact Do you have any other forms of contact outside of the chat room and your talk page? Skype? Discord? Steam? Etc. Let me know. Subrosian (talk) 06:00, April 30, 2017 (UTC) My articles So,as I read your message I could need help, as I am new to this page. And how is tuning down the abilites meant? Did I made them to strong? Also I would like to know if I can somehow avoid getting other users to edit my pages? I would also appreicate a return response as soon as possible. Your email about my articles = 09:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC)I changed the name of the devil fruit and after reading through tge godmoddimg guide added a weakness sub-head into Raime's article. Panther D. Raime (talk) 09:48, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Help to Unban me I was banned for a misunderstanding from my side- GodConquerorD5671, block ID is #165Edit Hello, I am making this section to find out about the reasoning behind banning me, I wanted to create many cool pages but u decided to ban me and now i cant do anything at least without changing my i.p that is, i wasnt even able to leave this message for you. I think that the ban is a misunderstanding yes i did delete a template but i thought that all the templates are just copies of other templates and i broke mine as i was trying to change the color of the section above and below an image to a blue to go with the mizu mizu no mi just as mera mrea no mi has a red/orange section above and below the image i was not able to do this and that's how i broke my devil fruit section think as no image would show at all so I thought if i delete it i can just make a new template section but instead you deleted my page and someone else's that i tweaked by making it more understandable and made it so that it can work in the one piece universe and also created a image for a character design as they didn't have one so i made a hd image for them myself, I did not know taht removing a templete effect more then just my page.. I really like this website and would love to create more interesting pages, so can you at least contact me about this as i feel like its not fair i had some good quality stuff. Could you please look at this and give me another chance at least and unban me.Thanks GodConquerorD5671 (talk) 16:51, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Discord Server I created a Discord server, and I'm inviting you to join it. So, here's the link to that. Feel free to join if you see fit. Subrosian (talk) 00:23, July 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi archangel and sorry to bother for what must be such a stupid situation, I recently did some edits, some of my firsts, to a page that really interested me: The Shou shou no Mi. I noticed however after a few minutes my edits were removed, claiming that this was all made up and not part of the series...so this fruit was actually introduced in the series? I've watched all 884 episodes twice now and I never saw it...and this is stated as FAN FICTION FANDOM wiki. The person who edited it also made it impossible to re-edit this page...may I please get some explaination? Hi, thanks for the greeting. I have one question. Before i edit the text about the Kyosei Kyosei no mi, I saw that someone else had mentioned it before, and, because of that, the question is: the text i made will be erased by this person? I'm going to have problems because of this? Discipulo GaBRiel (talk) 00:59, June 9, 2019 (UTC)Discipulo GaBRiel